


Chilly

by orphan_account



Series: The Library [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Sendak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual!Sendak, Dubcon Cuddling, M/M, Omega!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They near the door to Sendak’s room and smell hits him. Strong and heady, and even though it’s slightly alien to his senses, Shiro still recognizes the smell of rut at the first hint. One sentry has to wrench his arms behind him when he tries to struggle away while the other rings for Sendak. Shiro pants anxiously in the few seconds it takes for Sendak to open the door. The alpha on a good day was painful. Sendak in rut would probably kill him.





	Chilly

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend offered the idea to me that asexual alphas in rut, instead of getting all sex crazy, instead just feel super cold and have to find someone to cuddle with to be any kind of comfortable.

‘This is it,’ Shiro thinks when the elevator doors open and the sentries to either side of him lead him out into a long hallway. He can tell just from the look of the doors that they’re in a residential area. There’s only one person who likes to have Shiro in his personal rooms. 

Sendak. 

Dread weighs heavily in his stomach. Every time Sendak buys his time, he feels the same way. Ever since he’d caught Sendak’s attention in the ring, the huge alpha had been a thorn in his already sore side. The guy never tired of him. Sendak always loved to tell Shiro how much money it cost him to get Shiro to himself for a few hours. Loved to talk down to him, backhanded praise about how good he fought in the ring. For an omega. How strong he was. For an omega, even as he raked his claws across Shiro’s skin and drew blood. More than a few of his scars had been dealt by Sendak himself. 

They near the door to Sendak’s room and smell hits him. Strong and heady, and even though it’s slightly alien to his senses, Shiro still recognizes the smell of rut at the first hint. One sentry has to wrench his arms behind him when he tries to struggle away while the other rings for Sendak. Shiro pants anxiously in the few seconds it takes for Sendak to open the door. The alpha on a good day was painful. Sendak in rut would probably kill him. 

Sendak opens the door, growls, and Shiro changes hands before he really gets a chance to try and pull away. The door shuts, locks, and his wrists are free of the cuffs holding them together. Shiro pushes himself against the wall and glares, bracing himself for Sendak’s approach. The smell of his rut is strong enough in the room that it makes him woozy, filling his lungs like thick smoke.

He makes a quick glance around the room, looking for an escape. It’s a small place, despite Sendak’s station, and as always, it’s relatively neat. Except for the living room, where the couch is nearly overtaken by a massive nest of blankets and pillows spilling off of the couch and into the floor. Shiro makes to eke away from Sendak, but the alpha growls and grips his arm, not budging at all when Shiro hisses angrily and tries to pry his fingers off. 

“Stop that,” Sendak rumbles. He tugs at Shiro’s arm and even when Shiro tries to fight, the Galra is strong enough to pull him along despite his greatest efforts. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m in rut.” 

“Bullshit!” Shiro growls. He goes along simply because he knows Sendak is fully capable of pulling his shoulder right out of socket if Shiro gives him an excuse to. But, he can’t help but notice that, while Sendak is holding him tightly, he’s not digging his claws in like he normally would. Rather, they’re shaking slightly. They round the end of the couch and Sendak shoves him. Shiro lands in the middle of the nest, nearly gasping as he’s surrounded in blankets and Sendak’s scent engulfs him. “Why else would you call me up here?” 

“Because I’m freezing my ass off,” Sendak growls as he climbs into the nest with him. “I’m not interested in anything but warming up.” Shiro watches him warily as he settles in beside him and oddly, now that he looks he can believe Sendak, as strange as it sounds. It’s not just his fingers shaking; his whole body is shivering. And he’s almost comically fluffy looking, his fur standing on end to try and capture as much warm air against his skin as he can. 

“You’re in rut,” Shiro says blandly, too shocked to do anything but lay there as Sendak curls up on his side next to Shiro, squeezing himself into the scant space between the Champion’s body and the couch. “But you’re just cold. That makes no sense.” 

“I’m not interested in the sex,” Sendak says. He tosses a thick and heavy blanket over both of them, then another, and Shiro feels himself starting to sweat. “So I just get cold instead.”

“You’re not interested in sex,” Shiro repeats, disbelieving. But Sendak spends some time, still shivering, tucking the blankets in tight around them both, then he tucks his nose against Shiro’s hair and rubs back and forth, running his cheeks over Shiro’s head. 

“I don’t know of any simpler way to put it,” Sendak sighs, long suffering. “Just shut up and stay there. You’re an omega, so you’re warm.” 

**Author's Note:**

> @quiddid on tumblr


End file.
